


221B: Bite

by Nichellen



Series: Unrelated 221Bs [15]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-29
Updated: 2013-01-29
Packaged: 2017-11-27 09:23:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/660345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nichellen/pseuds/Nichellen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock wants to bite</p>
            </blockquote>





	221B: Bite

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to HiddenLacuna for the beta  
> There were a group of us in the #antidiogenes chatroom who all decided to write a 221b each using the word "bite." This is what my brain came up with for that word.

John flinched against the headboard, away from the enamel of Sherlock’s smile. “No, Sherlock, not that.”

Sherlock caught himself, nodded, and shifted, paying attention to the intricacy that was John’s left shoulder with his fingers in a way that John had only recently allowed. John thought the remnants of his wound were ugly, and it was taking Sherlock a long time -- too long -- to convince John that it was not only fascinating, but that it equated to beauty as far as Sherlock was concerned.

“I love you.” Sherlock breathed as he felt John relax beneath him, and kissed back when John nudged his face.

“I love you too.” John smiled, in a way that lacked the hesitant, even anxious edge Sherlock had been eager to see the end of.

Since Selly Oak John had gone through the motions. He had pulled woman after woman the way “Three Continents” Watson always had, and each of them had chipped away, had on at least one occasion been repulsed, and Sherlock hated them for it. Of course Sherlock refused to acknowledge the women who taught John, inch by damn inch, that there was anything about him that had to be endured or tolerated.

Sherlock rested his forehead against the edge of John’s scar and licked a strip across the flesh he longed to bite.


End file.
